


Our unbreakable bonds

by Kamui (Leopika)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Gen, Multi, uhh idk what else to tag ahhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Kamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its finally over.”</p>
<p>Those were the words every man, and woman, wanted to hear during war. When the countries Ylisse and Plegia bashed heads, many lives were lost. It was evident that Plegia had more men fighting and things grew grim for Ylisse and its inhabitants. But hope was never lost. As the descendent of the Hero-King known as Marth, prince Chrom took it upon himself to put an end to the madness. Along with his most trusted soldiers and friends, the ended the long-time war and peace was finally awarded.</p>
<p>Two years later, a mysterious figure comes up to Robin, wishing to speak with her, claiming to be her long lost sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our unbreakable bonds

**Author's Note:**

> (Alright, so one day I was going through my emails and found this old fe:a collab story I was doing with my sister. I can’t find my continuation for my part, so I ended up rewriting it. This is a slight small au but follows the main storyline. The first half of the story is my sisters, all unedited save for some small edits as there was timeline issues (mainly I had to change the whole first chunk as my sister made Lucina at this time a young child, rather than an infant)and typos, so please, enjoy yourself! I'll try to stay as faithful to the main storyline as I can, so please point out any mistakes! Basically in this au Robin has a twin, and some things are altered here and there..... dang.. writing this was a little awkward to be honest, as my avatar is female so it was so weird using she/her pronouns... neverless, I'm quite proud with this!)

 

“Its finally over.”

 

Those were the words every man, and woman, wanted to hear during war. When the countries Ylisse and Plegia bashed heads, many lives were lost. It was evident that Plegia had more men fighting and things grew grim for Ylisse and its inhabitants. But hope was never lost. As the descendent of the Hero-King known as Marth, prince Chrom took it upon himself to put an end to the madness. Along with his most trusted soldiers and friends, the ended the long-time war and peace was finally awarded.

 

 

2 Years Later…

 

A small figure tore its way through the crowd. This person was clearly female, as her long lavender hair billowed out behind her. Like most people who visit Ylisse’s capitol city Ylisstol, she was just here for the festivities. As she finally made her way towards the front of the crowd, she caught sight of the massive castle where the king lived.

 

All tall, muscular man, walked out onto the balcony. Everyone recognized him as Chrom, their king and savior.  His blue hair shined in the sun and his cape billowed around him when the wind blew. On his arm was his queen, Robin. Nobody knew anything about her past or even how she met her husband. Her smile lit up her whole face and her long brown hair was pulled up in a fashionable, but practical manner. They were rumored to be a deadly pair on the battlefield, although rumors are just rumors.

 

“My loyal people!” Chrom yelled out, his voice instantly hushing the crowd. “Today we gather for a joyous event. On this very day, my  wife and I were blessed. We were given a child.” He paused and stared into his wife’s eyes.

 

“They have an inseparable bond, don’t you agree?” A tall man asked the short stranger.

 

“Hmm..” Was all he got in response.

 

The king continued his speech. “My daughter Lucina has brightened my world with her birth; I hope you all love her as much as I do!”

 

Robin smiled and walked away from her husband and motioned to the servant near them, the servant handing the Queen a small, wrapped bundle which contained the little infant. Robin’s heart swelled at the sight of her daughter standing before her people. Chrom’s face lit up at the sight of his daughter as he took the bundle from his wife and smiled at the little Lucina.

 

The stranger tensed up. This is what she wanted to see. She felt uneasy standing beside the tall man, who continuously tried to start a conversation with her.

  

“I am pleased to introduce you my daughter and heir, Lucina, princess of Ylisse!” Chrom shouted.

 

The stranger smiled as she watched Robin and her family. It filled her heart with joy to see how happy they were together. I wonder if she remembers the stranger thought. With a final look at the royal couple, she turned and dashed out of the crowd.

 

Stahl watched the girl dash off. In truth, he was supposed to be back with the rest of the cavalry training. But he would much rather spend his time out enjoying the festivities. He watched as Chrom talked to his people, while Robin was singing to the baby Lucina. 

 

“Stahl!” Said a deep voice, laced with the slightest accent. Stahl cringed at the voice of his commander, Fredrick. Soon he heard the clip clop of hooves and turned to see Fredrick atop his might steed as well as leading his own mount.

 

“You’re supposed to help me escort the king and queen, and instead I find you here?! Get a move on, or your spots going to Sully!”

 

Stahl gulped at the thought of his long-time love, Sully taking over. Although she was kind at times, she was quite the formidable woman, and bested many of the men in battle. Plopping himself in the saddle he kicked his horse into a canter behind Fredrick’s mount.

 

They took a shortcut to the front of the castle, only know by the cavalry. It was dead quite and on the jingle of the two men armor and the sound of the horses hooves could be heard. His mind, as it often did, drifted off on the thought of food. Stahl was always hungry, and was often caught sneaking snacks from the kitchen.

 

A figure darted out from a corner, only to fall on her bottom as her horse reared up at the presence of the two men.

 

“Ow! Gods damn it horse, what’s wrong with you now?” She exclaimed as she stood up and brushed herself off. The once frightened creature walked over and snuffled at her hood, revealing a head of purple.

 

“Hey you’re the girl who ignored me!” Stahl exclaimed at the sight of her.

 

“Huh? Oh..” She said as she noticed the two cavaliers.

 

“My lady, these streets are unknown to anyone but the cavalry. Pray, tell me how you found them?” Fredrick asked, immediately on the alert. Stahl instantly recognized that Fredrick saw this woman was a threat and prepared for action.

 

“Well you obviously didn’t hide them well if I’m here, no?” She replied with a smirk. Fredrick knitted his brows together, a habit of his when he was angry.

 

“Your name?” He asked, trying to calm down.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She replied as she stroked her horse’s muzzle.

 

“Then I’m afraid you’re coming with me. Get on your horse. Stahl, tie her up.” Fredrick replied over the girl’s protests. Stahl gave her a sympathetic smile, after all, he had once had been in hot water with Fredrick too.

 

The trio made their way to the palace, and no words were spoken between them. As they neared the gardens, he saw Robin playing with Lucina. The woman looked up at the two knights as they approached her.

  

“My queen, we found this girl wondering around the cavalry shortcut.” Fredrick said solemnly.

 

“Correction. You crashed into me. AND I’m not a girl, I’m a woman!” The hostage exclaimed.

 

“Your name?” Robin asked sweetly. She knew that this girl probably made a wrong turn and ended up meeting Fredrick, but he was always extremely cautious.

“Iris, my lady.” The purple haired woman said, bowing slightly atop her horse.

 

“What are your intentions in Ylisse Iris?” Robin continued.

 

“To speak with you.”

* * *

 

 

The Queen looked slightly puzzled as she had never seen this girl in her life, so what business did she have with her?

 

“What do you wish to speak about?” She asked in a calm tone, hoping to calm everyone down and let Frederick off the poor woman’s case. Iris let out a sigh and tugged on one of her lavender coloured pigtails.

 

“Alright, its best if I just show it to you rather than just telling you.” The girl pulled off one of her gloves, and held her hand up. Frederick and Robin both paled.

 

Because right there, in the middle of her hand was the mark of Grima. The exact same mark Robin hand on her hand.

 

The Queen was at a loss for words “H-how?” She shook her head, even more confused.

 

The lavender haired girl smirked “I’ll tell you how, maybe…. Just maybe you had a younger twin sister” Frederick scoffed, clearly not buying the girl’s story.

 

“My lady, this woman is clearly jesting!” He turned to the girl, glaring at her “for all we know she could be an assassin”

 

That line made the younger woman laugh “And if I were as you claim, I would’ve killed you all by now, but seeing as I haven’t even done any harm to you all can’t you at least release your doubts?” The pigtailed girl turned back to the Queen.

 

“Listen..Iris, even if you were my sister I wouldn’t be able to remember” The younger woman looked dejected “But please, come in and tell everyone your story please” Robin tapped her chin “perhaps it could jog some of my memories back” Iris looked delighted as she followed the Queen, despite Frederick’s multiple protests.

 

Stahl blinked and saw the figures walking towards the mess hall, he got off his horse and ran to catch up.

 

“W-wait! Don’t leave without meeee!” He didn’t want to be late for dinner after all!

 

* * *

 

 

Chrom’s brows furrowed as Iris explained her situation to him. His hand was resting on his chin as he tuned out Frederick’s attempts to get him to send the woman off. True, he was wary of this strange woman coming from nowhere and then all of a sudden spouting she was the sister of his wife.

 

But she had the same odd mark on her hand just like Robin.

 

Beside him, he heard a small gasp. He turned to the blue haired woman beside him. The woman was Marth, although it wasn’t her real name. She was a valuable ally to Chrom as she had helped him out multiple times, but always kept to herself and worried greatly about the future.

 

Marth’s face was pale as a sheet as Iris continued her story, her gloved hands were griping her chair so hard, her fingers were turning just as white as her face. He tapped her and mouthed a “are you ok?” to her and she gave him a small, weak smile. Slightly reassured, he went back to paying attention to Iris’ story.

 

“I still don’t believe it… I had a sister this whole time” Robin said, her eyes focused on the brand on her hand, running her thumb over it.

 

“That mark is proof that the two of us are siblings…” The lavender haired woman said, tugging on her pigtails, which the action now seemed to be a habit for her “I mean you do know your birthday right? August fourth no?” Robin nodded, slightly dumbfounded at all of this.

 

There was then a few seconds of silence until Chrom cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

“Iris, can you fight?” He asked her. The girl nodded, her brown eyes lighting up “You bet I can fight!” She said, putting her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest a little.

 

“Then why not join us Shepherds? If you are the same as your sister, you should be capable of defending yourself, and we are going to need as much help as possible.” Everyone gave Chrom a puzzled look.

 

“Milord? What do you mean?” Frederick asked, sharing the confusion everyone else had.

 

“I got a message from Flavia that the country of Valm has begun to lead an invasion, and our help is greatly needed”

 

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. After the brief two years of peace who would have thought this would have happened? Iris was deep in thought over the proposal Chrom had given her, and after tugging her pigtails a few times, she clapped her hands.

 

“Very well! I accept!”

 

After the meeting, all the knights came to Chrom and complained Frederick had practically worked them so hard; they felt like they were dying.

 

And Marth’s blue eyes were fixated on the lavender haired woman who was the sibling of Robin. She looked at the sword resting on her hip and clenched her fist. Fate wanted to test everyone in the army, and Marth would not let its actions ruin her future once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (And if anyone was curious as to how Robin and Iris look like, here you go!)
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/SgoKnsR.jpg


End file.
